It's Been a While
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: Quick one-shot of how Touko's been after two years and what happens when she she's N again. Total fluff, sarcasm, and some minor cursing here and there. Please R


I miss him. That was there was to it. I missed the way he made me feel a rush whenever we battled. I missed the way he talked to me about the strangest things. I missed how he made me feel that I was more than just another person. I missed his smile. I missed soft gaze as he took care of his Pokémon. I missed him. There was no other way to say it.

I looked at the Ace Trainer that sat across from me holding my left hand in a death grip, shaking so bad that I wondered if he was going to pee in his pants. Tilting my head slightly, I asked him, "Why do you insist going on the Ferris Wheel if you're terrified of heights?"

Opening his eyes and looking at me, he blushed and stated determinedly, "I need to get over this silly fear of heights if I'm ever to be considered a true Ace Trainer…I must get over this fear!" Then magically the ride was over. As soon as the doors opened, the Ace Trainer bolted out of ride, and forgot that we were still attached by our hands causing me to fall on top of him.

"Geez, could you be a little more aware of your surroundings please? Oh, you can totally let go of my hand right now by the way," I sarcastically bit out. Ok, I couldn't help the fact that I was obsessing over my rival like a love-sick high school girl. I just didn't really feel anything anymore and it sucked not being able to get a rush off of battling anymore. The closest I could get to that was challenging the Elite Four, but now that was starting to turn boring. I just wasn't into it. And with the title of Champion, I was lucky to get a decent challenger…Which I haven't gotten yet. Anyway…

"Sorry Touko! I didn't mean to, I swear!" the Ace Trainer apologized, while standing up and helping me up. That's when I heard the click of a camera. Narrowing my eyes to where the sound came from, I saw some ditzy reporter woman with a smirk on her face, thinking I didn't see her. Then she stalked off towards the Battle Subway.

"It's fine, really. Thanks for helping me get up. I have to get going now. See you around," I said dismissively and mechanically. Not waiting for his response, I turned and chased after that damn reporter. Seeing her on her phone, I quickly hid behind a light pole and listened to her conversation.

"Yeah, I got the greatest picture for the cover tomorrow…It looks pretty scandalous too…Yes…Uh-huh…Okay, see you tomorrow sir." Then the lady closed her phone and gave a sigh of relief. She won't be relieved to see me right now though…

"Excuse me, miss?" I called out to her. She turned around with a relax expression until she saw who called out to her. Her whole body went rigid and I couldn't help but smirking quite deviously. "I know you took a picture of what just happened back there, and let me tell you I'm not too happy with how you're intending on using that picture. Now, I would like you to hand me your camera." With that, I held out my hand.

The lady was just standing in fear, I mean who wouldn't. The Champion of Unova was standing before her and wasn't exactly happy with her. Yeah, I'm pretty intimidating. Then gulping and hugging her camera close to her, she bravely stated, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have bills to pay, and with this one photo, I can do that."

The smirk on my face was instantly wiped off and I dropped my hand to my side. Then I said, "I understand that you have bills to pay. But what you need to understand is that I don't appreciate what I do be turned into something I didn't do. I refuse for the truth to be clouded simply because you _have bills to__** pay**_." I growled out the last part to get my point across. Crossing my arms across my chest, I added, "Now you either do this my way or I'll be forced to take drastic measures. I don't care if becoming Champion comes with the package of "no privacy". I refuse to be treated no less than another human being. Is that understood?"

Now the stupid reporter was shaking. She knew that I could have her job taken away from her if I really wished it. Now, I would never go that far. But I sure as hell wasn't letting her get away with what she wanted to do. Then she reluctantly gave me the camera. Keeping me eyes on her, I took the camera and looked through the photos until mine showed up. I hit delete and then made sure that the picture couldn't be brought back, and then handed her the camera back.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I better not catch you doing that to anyone else, is that understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am," she stuttered as she took her camera back and then ran off.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I found myself gazing at the night sky. Closing my eyes, I thought, _'Where are you now N?'_ Then I heard a click of a camera. Seriously? Twice within hour? Now that's a record. Opening my eyes, I mustered my most pissed off face and looked in the direction of the sound. But to my surprise, it wasn't a reporter standing there with a camera. In fact, it was the very person I had been thinking about for the past two years standing there with a camera and a gentle expression on his face. Finally lowering the camera, he said, "It's been a while Touko."

My eyes widened. He was here. He was really in front of my smiling me that stupid smile of his that I missed. Hell, he didn't really look like he changed much. But I suppose that my mind went into shock and couldn't comprehend the fact that N was right in front of me because as soon as it clicked mentally, my body decided to take off in a mad dash. Away from him. Yeah, you're probably thinking, 'WTF' and normally I would be too, but I couldn't do it. After two years of not seeing him, I just couldn't stand seeing him. I vaguely hear him calling my name behind me. _'Shit! That means he's chasing after me!'_ With that thought, I grabbed Zekrom's Pokeball and released Zekrom. As soon as he was out of the ball, Zekrom noticed that I was running away from N and immediately grasped me in his hands and shot off into the night sky.

"TOUKO!"

'_Are you sure you don't want to go back and see him? It has been a while after all.'_

'_I…I don't know what I want to be perfectly honest. I've been thinking about him all this time, and he shows up out of the blue and…it was too much for me to handle…'_ I thought sadly. Wrapping my arms as much as I could around Zekrom's neck, I tried pulling all the comfort I could from it.

'_Mistress…You really do need to take care of yourself better than this.'_

'_I know. I guess it's all a part of being human…Zekrom?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Do you miss Reshiram?'_

'_Yes. But we were created in circumstances that do not allow us to coexist very easily unless the heroes that we have bound ourselves to are coexisting.'_ At this my fingers curled themselves in and made fists and my face scrunched up in concentration.

'_I see…I need you to take me to the Pokémon League.'_

'_As you wish. Go to sleep. I will wake you when we arrive.'_

Snuggling into Zekrom's arms, I yawned out, "Thanks."

* * *

When we landed, Zekrom woke me up, as he said he would. "Would you like to stay outside your ball for now?"

Nodding his head, he went to the side of the temple, now where I reside as Unova's Champion, and laid down and went to sleep. Smiling, I went to my bathroom that was conveniently hidden away from challenger's view and couldn't help but see my reflection. Whenever I go out and around Unova, I always where the clothes I traveled in before becoming the champion so I wouldn't be recognized as quickly and so that I could reminisce somewhat. Of course, due to drastic climate changes in Unova, I switched my sleeveless black cardigan to a black sweater with a white thermal underneath and thermal leggings under my shorts. I still kept my black and pink boots and my cap.

I went to the closet that was attached to the bathroom and found the clothes that I wear whenever I'm in the temple. It was a simple two-layered kimono with a silver obi. I started to strip to place the kimono on, when I remembered I just ran a bit today and didn't want to get my sweaty body on the pristine silk. So I finished undressing and took an amazing hot shower and got squeaky clean. After the amazing shower, I wrapped my body in a towel and brushed my hair. As I was about to get dressed, I heard a disturbance outside in the temple, and without thinking, rushed out to see what Zekrom was making a fuss about. What I saw made my heart stop beating for a brief moment. It has only been a few hours and he already came after me?

"Touko…" his voice made me melt just a little.

"Y-yes?" Curses! Since when did I stutter? Blushing a little, I noticed him blushing slightly too.

"C-could you possibly get dressed? You're in a towel…" he stated, clearly embarrassed at the situation.

Well, my face officially resembles a ripe tomato. I nodded my head quickly and took off to the bathroom not noticing how Zekrom chucked at my situation.

After five minutes, cause I'm a freaking master at putting kimono's on, I came out in my Champion attire and immediately I had N's attention.

'_Glad to see that you're presenting yourself in a much more decent matter Milady.'_

Blushing hard, I shot Zekrom a dirty look and chided him, "Well, if you weren't making such a fuss out here, I wouldn't have rushed out here thinking something terrible was happening to you!" Then I turned my gaze upon the man that made me have many sleepless nights. "So what can I do for you N?"

With a light blush still on his face, he met my eyes confidently and walked right up to me, and embracing me into a bear hug. I couldn't help but hug him back whole heartedly. He sighed out, "Gods I missed you so much Touko."

Chuckling slightly, I replied, "You shouldn't have left me then." I hugged him to me a little tighter.

Running his hand through my hair, he said, "I had to and you know that…I had to find myself and what my purpose is."

"To be by my side of course!" I chirped in then blushed as I realized what I said out loud. I buried my face into his chest out of embarrassment. But he wouldn't have me do that, and pulled away from me slightly, used his hand to tilt my chin and made me face him.

"Touko…" I've never heard my name whispered so reverently. Wait, since when did N get hormones? Cause I sure didn't think it was possible for him till' I felt something poke my stomach.

"N…?" was all I could get out before his lips covered mine.

'_Oi! I'm still here you know! Kids these days…'_

'_Now, now Zekrom. They haven't seen each other in two years. What did you expect?'_

'_Them to go into a BEDROOM to do all that lovey-dovey stuff. Not in front of us.'_

'_At least they are happy.'_

Even though the two legendary dragons were growling out their conversation to each other, N and I didn't notice or care for that matter. I know all I could concentrate on was the feeling of his lips on mine and his…well…you know prodding me ever so slightly. I pressed myself up against him and let out a slight moan.

'_GET A ROOM YOU TWO!' _ Zekrom shouted.

'_I agree with you on that.'_ Reshiram added.

Pulling away from each other blushing at our friend's reactions, we smiled a little uncertainly and laughed.

"I don't think I'm quite _that_ ready to go that far with you N. No offense. I mean, it has been two years since we've last spoken and seen each other."

"No offense taken. Uhm…Although I do have to ask if I may use your bathroom so that I may fix myself?" N asked blushing a deeper red.

Laughing, I directed him to the bathroom and made my way to Zekrom and Reshiram. Stopping in front of Reshiram, I bowed low. "It's been a while Dragon of Truth."

'_Yes, it has been a while Hero of Dreams.'_

Standing upright again and smiling softly, I made my way towards Zekrom and petted his head. "Thank you for sticking with me for the past two years. You could have left me anytime…but you didn't. I thank you for that."

Zekrom didn't say anything, but he did push his head up against the hand that was petting him and growled contentedly. Then my X-Transceiver rang out. Curiously, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Caitlin calling me. I answered right away.

"Finally you picked up!" her snobby voice echoed through the temple.

Sighing, I asked, "What's up?"

"You have a challenger coming your way. He is fierce and determined to take away your title from you. Have fun~!" Caitlin hung up.

Staring at my X-Transceiver, I sighed as I slipped it back into my kimono. That girl never ceases to amaze me with her attitude. Then I heard someone running up the temple steps and turned to see the one who wanted to take the title of Champion away from me. Now that N was back, I did not want to disappoint him. Especially in front of this challenger. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey Touko. I'm finally ready to take you and your team...out?" Cheren trailed off as he saw the two dragons behind me. Although I think it was more because of Reshiram being behind me rather than Zekrom. Everyone knew I had Zekrom while N had Reshiram. "Wait, does this mean _he's_ back?"

"Yes, it does!" came N's voice. He jogged up to Cheren and I and stopped by my side. "I am back, and for good this time. Cheren, you look well."

Cheren could only gape.

Laughing at Cheren's gaping face, I whipped out a Pokeball, changed my face into one of total calm and said seriously, "Well challenger. You have come far. Do you have what it takes to beat me? Are your dreams strong enough to overwhelm mine? Let's see and find out!" Then I released Eelektross from her ball.

Coming back to and seeing the battle had started, released Liepard and yelled out his first command.

* * *

After twenty minutes flat, I had managed to take out his whole team using only Eelektross and Emboar. Returning Emboar back into her ball, I smile at Cheren and walked up to him with my hand out in front of me. "Great battle. You truly have come a long way Cheren."

Grasping my hand with his own, he retorted, "Still not good enough to beat you though."

"Psht, that's why I'm the champion. But anyway, do you have time to catch up by any chance?" I asked eagerly. I know I haven't been doing a great job keeping up with everyone, and now I wanted to make up for it.

Chuckling, he nodded his head. With that, I brought him and N to kitchen area, that was also hidden from the any challenger's point of view and we all sat down at my round table. Then my Lilligant came out of nowhere and served us water and hot tea. "Why thank you Lilligant, you didn't have to do that!" Lilligant just shook her head, bowed then left the room. "I swear that girl is too sweet for her own good." Then I turned towards Cheren. "How's the gym by the way? You didn't give it up just to challenge me, I hope."

Shaking his head, Cheren responded, "The gym is doing great actually. Kids keep coming but not a lot beat me. I can see a lot of myself in them when we first started our journey. I try talking to the ones who are really like the old me, but they're pretty stubborn."

"Hm…Well, if they weren't stubborn, they wouldn't remind you of the old you and a good reminder to you to let you know that you've changed," I smiled back.

"True. How's being champion? No easy feat, I'm sure," Cheren smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I said dramatically, "Oh please! You don't know how many times I want to bash my head against one of these pillars out of the sheer boredom that some of these challengers com here with. Like seriously, it makes me wonder how some trainers get their gym badges…I hope the other gyms aren't slacking…"

N and Cheren laughed as I ranted about boring challengers and the reporters that try and come to bug me, but end up with me being pissed off rather than proud of the fact that I'm the champion of Unova.

"Oh! How's Bianca doing?" I asked suddenly. I miss that ditzy girl. I think she's the only ditzy person I truly love and could not get annoyed with.

At Bianca's name, Cheren's face got slightly pink.

"Or should I ask, how are you and Bianca…?" I teased and caught N's eye and smiled softly at him.

"Tsk, like you're one to talk Touko. You and N can't seem to keep your hands and eyes off of each other!" Cheren yelled. But I knew it was more out of embarrassment than anger.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in the last two years. What do you expect? You and Bianca see each other quite often, I bet," N chided Cheren softly.

Cheren's face only got redder and he looked down stubbornly and embarrassingly. Then he seemed to notice the time and stood up quickly. Looking at N and I, he said, "Shoot. I'm going to be late for a date with Bianca and all my Pokemon are out of commission, thanks to you Touko."

Laughing, I went up to Cheren and took him to a machine that was right next to the kitchen. "One of the things that I love about being Champion, is that there's a healing machine right here so that I don't have to go all the way to the Pokemon Center to get my friends healed up and back up here to the temple. Also, I'll give you a ride to where you need to go. It's the least I can do for keeping you from your date. At least you're dressed good."

Cheren thanked me multiple times before him, N and I stood outside the temple.

"Are you coming with us N?" Cheren beat me to asking N.

Looking at Cheren, he nodded and grabbed my hand. "I will be flying on Reshiram while you two ride on Zekrom."

I smile real wide before politely asking Zekrom for a ride with Cheren, which Cheren was pretty much jumping in his shoes. Who wouldn't? I mean, a free ride on a legendry's back? I'd be jumping up and down too if I wasn't used to it by now.

* * *

Four hours later, N and I finally made it back to the temple. We got to see Bianca and found out that she and Cheren were engaged, which we congratulated them, me squealing like a high school girl while hugging Bianca real tight, N shaking Cheren's hand. Then N and I decided we wanted to race back to the temple. Turned out to be a tie due to the fact that one, we were all tired from earlier flights and two, Zekrom and Reshiram were one in the same. We quickly thanked our friends and returned them to their Pokeball.

"Oh my gosh I thought we'd never get back!" I yawned while stretching my arms skyward and standing on my toes. I then felt two arms wrap around my stomach and pull me towards a broad chest. "N!" I stutter while blushing. Gosh, why do I have to blush so darn much around this guy?

"Let's go to bed Touko…" N whispered tiredly in my ear. Now, many people would take this sexually. But I knew better than to expect that from N, although I slightly question his mentality since we've last seen each other. So tiredly, I nodded my head and brought us to my bedroom where we promptly crashed on the king sized bed and slept. After all, we had the rest of our lives to catch up, right?

* * *

**So…I really have no idea where this story came from. I guess maybe it was from finally defeating the storyline in my Pokémon White game. Yeah, that probably did it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review if you want to cause feedback is always helpful lol. Go Touko and N! :)**


End file.
